


Rescue

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, hints of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what Bobbi was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixfawkes12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfawkes12/gifts).



> I took some prompts on tumblr. This is one of them.

The last thing she’d expected when she kicked the door in was to have been beaten to the punch. But there they were. The big bad terrorist cell. Laid out either unconscious or worse. She’d say she was impressed, of course. Or she would if the person that had no doubt been behind this little surprised wasn’t standing there, looking like a page out of GQ and adjusting his tie.

"Smug bastard."

He smirked, the action drawing her attention to the spot of blood on his lip. “Sorry, were you looking forward to a DiD moment?”

Bobbi stepped into the room and into his space. “Maybe a little.”

"I’ll keep that in mind for next time."

She spun one of her staves in her hand and laughed. “Fear for your virtue, Coulson.”

"That’s not very noble, Morse."

"Neither were the knights in those stories." She smirked and grabbed his tie, pulling him into a quick, hard kiss. It probably stung a little on his end but that was what he got for not letting her rescue him properly. "Let’s go so I can ravish you properly."

She heard him chuckle as she leaned out to check the hallway. “My hero.”


End file.
